


Sex Dungeon

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Handcuffs, Mild BDSM, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon and Rip are interrupted during a session.





	Sex Dungeon

Rip gasped and pulled on his cuffed wrists as his Mistress kissed a trail down his front. She looked up once and gave him a knowing smirk before sucking a spot over his hip. He moaned in ecstasy and bucked up, wanting more attention.

“No.” She pressed his hips down against the bed and held him there. “Behave or I’ll have to spank you.”

The words sent a thrill down his spine. “With the paddle?”

“Maybe the riding crop,” she said noncommittally. She always acted ambivalent whenever he seemed too eager to take a punishment. It was one thing he hadn’t quite learned to hide yet. But his Mistress had insisted he always be honest and open with his needs and desires.

“How many times, my Mistress?”

“For misbehaving? At least five.”

He felt himself growing hard at the thought and his Mistress grinned at his erection, stroking it slowly.

“Please.”

“No,” she said simply. She dropped her hand and kissed his inner thigh making him whine loudly. “Behave!” she scolded when his hips bucked up again.

“I’ll take my punishment, Mistress, please.”

“I think you’re too eager. Maybe I should deny you for even longer.”

“You’re very cruel, Mistress.”

She smiled and kissed him up his body, his chest, shoulders, neck, jaw, to his ear, and whispered, “That’s why you like me.”

It made Rip shiver involuntarily. His Mistress pressed her lips against his pulse point. He loved it when she dragged it out, denying him release no matter how much he begged. Rip was so far gone in his haze of lust he barely even registered a cellphone ringing.

“Bollocks!” Gideon cursed, rolling off him and dropping to the ground to find her purse. Rip stretched as much as he could, still restraint to see what she was doing. She fumbled her phone out of her purse on its second phone call and huffed a hello. “What? No, you can’t…I’m out?...that’s not true!...I – but – okay.”

She turned the phone off and looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, but you have to go. Now. Zari is on her way over.”

Rip stared at her. That was a predicament. He certainly didn’t want to be found naked in Gideon’s spare bedroom handcuffed to the bedposts begging for Gideon to spank him. She moved to the drawers and began digging around for the keys letting out another curse.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t find it!” she said half panicked.

“Find what?” Rip managed a calm voice even as his heart started to beat uncomfortably fast at her high-pitched voice. This wasn’t his Mistress anymore, this was Gideon starting to panic completely.

“The key! It must be in here somewhere! I cuffed you and then I always keep the key in the drawer!” She started pulling out all the toys in her little pleasure chest, as Rip liked to call it. The paddle, whip, blindfold, riding crop, and many more that they hadn’t yet used.

“Okay, well just don’t-”

“Don’t you dare tell me not to panic! Not when Zari is five minutes away because she decided to ambush me at the last moment and I have you handcuffed to my bedpost and am wearing a leather dominatrix outfit that takes me practically half an hour to get into!”

Rip stayed silent as she breathed hard after her little tirade. He gulped, a little scared of her when something shiny caught his eye.

“Um, the key.”

“What?”

“The key. It’s on the table, by the lamp. Must have been hidden before you…” upended the entire room looking for it.

Gideon blushed and cleared her throat, picking up the key. “Yes, thank you. Just hold on.”

She straddled his waist and leaned over him to reach his right wrist. Rip found himself arching up, trying to feel some friction, or maybe even get her lips to meet his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow when she realized what he was doing.

“Seriously?” she hissed.

“You’re dressed in leather and on top of me. I can’t be held accountable for how my body reacts!” Rip defended himself.

Gideon rolled her eyes at him.

“Please, Mistress. Please?” He found himself wanting her more now that she was denying him completely. Even the thought of being found out, so close to being caught turned him on more than it should have. Rip saw her eyeing his erection once more. “It won’t take much, please?”

He bucked his hips up again and she nipped his neck. “Behave,” she commanded. Rip nodded obediently, watching her carefully. She pressed her body flush against his, making Rip groan again. Her hand moved down to stroke him, faster than she had before, but then again, she was on a schedule now. They moved as one, Rip panting as he worked up a sweat and his Mistress watching him intently and whispering what a good boy he was for her.

“Please, please,” he whimpered.

“Come for me.”

He did. In a rush his body gave out and he lied there limply as his Mistress (or maybe she was just Gideon now) peppered his chest with kisses.

“Good boy, so good,” she whispered. “So proud of you.”

Mouth dry, he looked at her as his ears stopped roaring. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Gideon’s eyes widened and there was a faint reddening in her cheeks. She patted him lightly and he smiled at her, letting her know he was okay again.

“We need to get you out before-” Her words were cut off by the distinct buzz at the door, followed by heavy knocks, or rather bangs. “Bollocks, she’s here.”

Gideon looked from her outfit to Rip still naked and handcuffed to the bedpost. She shook her head and pressed the key into his palm before moving to her feet.

“No, no, tell me you are not leaving me here like this!”

“I’m sorry! I have to! Look, just don’t – don’t make any noise, okay?” There was another bang at the door and Gideon grabbed the ball gag from the pile of toys and placed it over his mouth. “I’m sorry, be good. Tap the headboard once if you understand.”

He glared at her but hit the headboard once with his open palm, the one not gripping the key to his escape tightly. She kissed his cheek and apologized again.

“Sorry, but you are such a good boy for me. Be good.” Another kiss and she got up again, pulling off her heels and fishnets. For a moment she looked like she was contemplating taking off the corset but there was no time and she grabbed Rip’s discarded duster and wrapped it around herself before heading out. Gideon slammed the bedroom door so hard it rebounded back slightly, leaving it cracked open. Not that she realized until she opened her front door.

“About time!” Zari huffed pushing her way into the apartment and set the foil covered dish she had brought on the counter. “What the hell took so-” Her eyes widened as she turned to face Gideon properly, jaw dropping when she saw Gideon only in a duster. “Oh my god, is Rip here? Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Gideon squeaked, tightening her duster so it showed none of the leather underneath.

“Gideon, you are wearing Rip’s duster. And it looks like you are only wearing his duster.”

“That’s not true.”

Zari crossed her arms and stepped forward. “Prove it. Take it off. Show me you’re wearing clothes under there.”

Gideon suddenly wished she actually was naked underneath. It might have been less embarrassing than the truth.

“I – I don’t want to.”

Strangely enough, Zari smiled at her. “Good. It’s about time you moved on properly.”

Gideon was suddenly very happy that the duster also hid her necklace from Waverly. Zari turned in a circle, probably looking for Rip, when she paused at the cracked open door.

“I thought you didn’t use the spare bedroom anymore?”

“I don’t!”

“Then why is it open?”

Gideon said nothing and Zari stalked towards the door. Gideon shrieked and jumped in front of her.

“Zari, you can’t-”

“Zari, hi there.” Rip stepped out of the room suddenly, fully dressed, though a little sloppily and shut the door behind him. Hand still on the doorknob, he leaned back against the door and did his best to smile charmingly at her even as his cheeks were flushed and his shirt was inside out. “I was just helping Gideon clean out the spare room. Since it’s never really been used since. Just thought we’d get rid of some things.”

Zari smirked, something she had clearly picked up on from Charlie. “Sure, you were. Well, let’s see this super clean room.”

Gideon took three steps back and found herself flush against Rip as they blockaded the door together. “It’s not ready. Not yet.”

Zari rolled her eyes. “What are you so scared of? Hiding your secret sex dungeon in there?”

“Yes,” Gideon said, completely straight-faced.

Zari laughed and went to give Gideon a quick hug. “I love you. Please just tell me you don’t have clothes on the next time I come over. Or tell me that Rip is here. Didn’t mean to interrupt…anything.” She waved her hand around the two of them.

“Yes, well, you didn’t give me much of a choice. Seeing as dropping off a lasagna was an emergency to you,” Gideon said somewhat scathingly.

“It is when you eat the way you do.” Zari gave Gideon a stern look and crossed her arms. She turned to look at Rip. “Gideon’s diet constitutes of mostly junk food. Make sure she eats some green vegetables every now and then. And homecooked meals are best for her otherwise she’ll survive on takeout. Make sure she cleans out the fridge once a week and takes out the trash too.”

Gideon blushed a deep red and groaned loudly. “Zari, stop! You are embarrassing me! I’m not some pet that he’s babysitting!”

“No, but if he’s gonna stick around, he should know how to look after you.”

“All noted,” Rip said hastily before Gideon could argue. “Homecooked meals, sweets only if she’s had her veggies, make sure she gets enough sleep at night. Got it.” He put an arm around Gideon and rubbed her side, able to feel the leather corset even under the duster.

Zari gave him a onceover and nodded. “Okay then, I’ll get going then. You two enjoy your sex dungeon time.”

Gideon buried her face in her hands as her best friend walked out the door. “She’s gotten worse because of Charlie.” With a deep sigh, she looked up at him. “Your shirt is on inside out. Nice job.”

“Considering you left me naked, handcuffed, and gagged, I think I did rather well.”

Gideon gave him another apologetic look and rubbed his wrists gently, kissing them better. “I’m sorry. Not a very good Mistress today. I’ll give you half off.”

“Or,” Rip glanced at the clock and saw they still had time left since Jonas was out with Jax for the day anyway, “we could have another round? To make up the difference?”

Gideon grinned lecherously at him and curled her fingers around his shirt, tugging him back into the room. “Better get you naked then. Now.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he murmured eagerly. He closed the door to the sex dungeon and followed his Mistress back to bed.


End file.
